1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser driving device and a laser driving method, and is suitable for application to an optical disc device that records information in an optical disc using a light beam, for example.
2. Background Art
In related art, optical disc devices adapted to apply a light beam to an optical disc such as a CD (compact disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark, called BD as below) and record information have been widely spread.
Some of the optical disc devices are adapted to generate pulse signals using a predetermined pulse signal generator, amplify the signals by signal processing using an amplifier, and output them as laser drive signals to a laser diode, and thereby, output pulsed light beams from the laser diode.
In this regard, when the falling time of the pulse signal supplied from the pulse signal generator to the amplifier becomes earlier, an undershoot may occur in the laser drive signal due to the amplification characteristic of the amplifier and the inductance component and the capacitance component within the laser diode.
Accordingly, the laser diode may be broken or deteriorated in characteristics due to application of a reverse voltage.
In order to reduce the undershoot of the laser drive signal, a laser drive circuit that connects a damping circuit including a series circuit of a resistor and a capacitor to the laser diode in parallel has been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2005-340774 (FIG. 1)).